No time or love and the space pirate Ryoko
by zFluffyy
Summary: My first foray into the Tenchi universe, I hope you enjoy it. This takes place several years after Seina married the girls and solved the issues of the girls who kidnapped him who themselves later returned to their home/s. So, here it is with all the lemons and fluff and mildly adult content.


All use and reference to copy writed materials are under the free use for non profit federal guidelines, I do not on those materials and all credit goes to the respective owners. I only own the scenario's I create and the characters not mentioned in the respective series's.

Constitution of the united states protects and grants me the freedom to express my writing as I see fit no matter if someone is offended by the material within or not.

You don't like what I wrote? easy, close the page and read something else, otherwise, read on and be offended. nasty reviews only give me the great pleasure of knowing I offended someone and inspires me to write even more.

[M]

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Morning, Seina woke groggily having not slept well, he had been dreaming he was on a ship that kept bouncing and jolting as it travelled through space, the jumps were even worse.

Wait, why couldn't he move?

He then realized he had arms and a leg wrapped around him and was effectively pinned, not just by anyone either, now you would think it would be Amani with her propensity to pursue and tease Seina, but it was non other than Ryoko.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, good morning love she murmured and kissed him, what's more she was naked and his own clothes were gone !

I told you if you dropped you guard I would get you, she smiles wickedly as she rose up over him.

Outside the room Amani was stumbling by heading for the bathroom when she started hearing noises coming from Seina's room, a "LOT" of noise.

Wait, I can't, but it feels good love, woah, not there! Why not loverboy? Woah, wattya gonna do with that?

She burst in through the door only to see Ryoko already astride Seina and moving up and down, "shit"! Too late she growled, oh well she muttered, when in Rome...

She stripped, walked over and joined the couple already making love on the bed.

( later in the dining room).

Seina sat at the table, his face glowing red as the girls were on either side of him talking animatedly about their different techniques and styles, as they talked and made Seina blush even more Kiriko and a now older and mature Neju joined them

Ugh... Kiriko muttered, did you two jump on Seina gain? Ryoko and Amani just smiled and each grabbed one of Seina's arms.

Neju just shook her head, herself already having spent a little intimate time with Seina on board their ship when she was old enough.

I swear, Kiriko said in exasperation, if I didn't know you two better I would think your trying to get pregnant!

Both Ryoko and Amani blushed when she said that.

Well, he is our husband they both said in unison, all of us, you should spend more time taking care of his *needs* too.

It was Kiriko's turn to blush.

They focused on each other as they argued, letting go of Seina's arms, he took the opportunity to slowly slip back from the table and made his escape unnoticed by the wives.

Or so he thought.

Where are you going? Neju asked from behind him, bathroom he said quickly, and I need a bath after this morning.

Oh goody she said happily, I'll scrub your back hubby.

Well, ok he muttered knowing full well scrubbing wasn't exactly what she had in mind, bathroom first for me.

later in the hot tub after certain intimate activities had taken place Senia sked Neju, why do they always argue like that?

It's because the all love you , she crawled into his lap and snuggled down as she spoke, just like I do.

Even fuuku does, but not in the same way, I do too.

But why argue? he asked her, your our husband, hubby, she answered, we all want what's best for you and want to keep you happy in our different ways, like when Fuuku pushes herself so hard sometimes, she does it because it makes you happy.

She shifted in his lap ending with her legs straddling his hips, one hand slipped downwards and fiddles around under the water a bit ending with her hips moving further forwards and down, they both gasped with sudden pleasure.

I wouldn't mind being pregnant if it's for you she whispers in his ear as her hips start swinging back and forth rhythmically.

(scene fades back to the dining room).

The girls were still arguing heatedly over who spends more time in bed with Seina and who's better, on they argued, rabble, rabble, rabble, argue, argue, argue until they at once all fell silent.

Where's Seina? (Kiriko) , and Neju? ( Amani).

That tramp they all growled at once and rushed off to Seina's room.

A few minutes later after not finding Seina and Neju in his bedroom the door to the baths burst open, they rushed in all accusing Neju of stealing Seina away while they were deciding something important only to be brought up short by the sight of Neju scrubbing Seina's back.

You all were so busy arguing you didn't see hubby wanted to take a bath, so I joined him so I could wash his back.

I bet that's not all you washed, Amani growled at her, of course Neju said with a giggle, Seina is my husband after all , just like he's yours, and I'm more than old enough now to take care of certain *needs* "OUR" husband has.

While you argued over who's best at what I joined "OUR" husband in the bath and took care of that.

Why you... Amani began and suddenly couldn't move or speak, neither could the other two.

Neju wraps her arms around Seina, your always arguing over who's best at what or who did what and when, Seina has to deal with that constantly and it does not make him happy.

I want Seina to be happy, would do anything to keep him happy, even bear him a child if he wanted me to, but you three are constantly arguing and bickering and Seina has to bear the brunt of it, sometimes painfully.

Fuuku feels the same way although differently than us, it hurts her too when you three are constantly arguing over who's the best and making Seina unhappy.

You need to stop arguing all the time and start loving Seina like I, we all do, she released then.

Neju, Seina began, it's true hubby, I would do anything to make you happy and it's about time they (points at the others) started doing the same.

Kiriko, Amani and Ryoko stood there looking rather embarrassed, it took Neju to point out what they had been doing and it embarrassed them.

Seina just raised his hands to them and they as one splashed into the tub hurrying to him.

(Another location).

Seiryo was fuming, already angry that he had lost his would be girlfriend and future wife to a crude, uneducated human, he had to endure even further insult by her choosing him as her husband, a human, over the great Seiryo Tennan.

This will not stand! he muttered to himself as he walked to his next class he taught, I'll get you Seina, I'll make you pay for stealing my sweet Amani away from me!

(later, that afternoon as they shopped).

Sweet Amani came a very disliked voice, and how are you this lovely day? Seiryo asked as arrogantly as ever.

I told you Seiryo, I'm married now, get lost! Amani answered him.

How could such a crude, undeserving specimen like him (points at Seina) have won your heart and married you when I can give you much more than he ever could.

I said get lost! Amani yells at him, but my Amani Seiryo starts to say when he's suddenly clotheslined by Kiriko then sent flying into a nearby garbage Shute by a kick from Amani.

Amani turned back to the others wiping her hands, that felt good she announced, no one talks about my husband like that, especially him!

Right, the others agree, now, let's get back to shopping.

(in the garbage storage unit below)

Seiryo growls, I'll get you for this Seina, I'll do something so grand Amani can't help falling in love with me and leaving you, Scene fades as Seiryo is rubbing his hands together and chuckling gleefully.

(late that night in the household)

Seina had a strange feeling of what it was like for a horse to be used as a stud, it had started out with just Kiriko being uncharactistaclly aggressive sexually, she currently had him on his back with him deep inside of her as she moved herself up and down on him.

Amani joined them a little later and was currently *face riding him*, the sensations of the two making love to him resulted in him exploding inside of Kiriko without warning, she moaned at his first spurt and squeezed him inside of her.

She soon pulled off of him and spent some time cleaning him with her tongue and lips which resulted in him getting rock hard again, Amani took her place astride his hips then.

Shortly joined by Ryoko, who had elected to remain in her canine form more often lately.

It ended in the evening with all four girls sleeping with him having been well filled and making certain his *needs* were cared for.

Next morning he woke with an odd feeling of deja'vu, hadn't he woken a few days ago unable to move? he thought groggily until his waking mind realized all four of his wives were in bed with him and had him pinned, one head on either side of his chest, two on his stomach, he smiled when he saw the contented looks on their sleeping faces, even Fuuku looked happy as she slumbered on the pillow next to his head, she had joined then late night after all the noise and activity had died down.

Rather than disturb their slumbering, he decided to go back to sleep himself.

(another location)

Seiryo smiled to himself as the plans he was so carefully laying were already beginning to come together, he was going to separate Seina from his beloved Amani by arranging an accident, nothing that would kill him, but delay him long enough to give him the time he needed to swoop in and win his dear Amani's heart and steal her back from that primitive beast.

He had just a few minor details to work out, then all would be ready.

Next morning everyone was in the dining room, Airi had arrived and cooked breakfast for the group, naturally her arrival was to check on how the group was getting along and see if anything was needed, word had come to her that Seiryo was up to something through a few mutual friends of hers, that and being a bit of a cougar she had her eye on Seina anyways despite herself being married.

She warned the group that Seiryo was up to something and for the next few days to not let Seina out of their sight.

They sat around having breakfast while making plans of their own.

Today would be the day he won his beloved Amani back Seiryo muttered gleefully to himself and he would put that *human* back in his place at the same time.

Already the *accident* had been arranged, all he needed was the time it would give him to win his beloved Amani's heart back and take her from that ignorant beast.

later that day Amani sped along in her car, Seina was with her, he had long learned to drive himself but with Airi's warning she wasn't letting her husband out of her sight, the others followed along at a distance with the same thoughts in mind.

As they drove along smoke started pouring out from under the hood of the car and it lost power, it dropped on to the roadway and slid along on it's underside until coming to a rough, but safe stop.

At another location Seiryo waited, Amani should have been here by now he muttered, eventually his impatience won out and he took off, he was heading to Amani's house to make his move.

On the way he came across the scene of the *accident* with no Seina in sight, he must have taken a taxi he reasoned (wrongly) to himself and continued on his way to Amani's house.

When he arrived he didn't announce himself but just strode in like he owned the place, my dear Amani he began when he stepped into the living room only to see Amani sitting in Seina's lap and the other girls around them all making sure he was unhurt, what is the meaning of this he demanded, I thought I made it clear that a creature like hi...

He never finished that last word, "YOU!", "YOU DID THIS!" Amani roared at him, she was off Seina's lap in an instant charging at Seiryo, her right arm spinning like a windmill, her fist connected with his chin with an amazingly loud crack and sent him backwards to crash through the doors and flying out into the bay.

Airi had arrived just in time to hear the crack and see Seiryo go flying out into the bay, she snickered, arrogant fool never learns, shrugged and headed into the house.

I see Seiryo fell victim to his own plans again, let's talk, all of you.

A few minutes later Seiryo came charging back into the house soaked to the bone, "SEIRYO!" Airi snapped even before he could say a word, the director wants to see you in her office, "NOW!" And you know she doesn't like being kept waiting.

Me? he asked, yes you, I suggest you stop talking and get moving, the longer you take to get there the more she will not like it.

he was gone in a flash.

That should keep him busy for awhile Airi said, now, as to what I want to talk about, the director, largely due to the influence of Lady Seito, is offering the 5 of you a commission along with the Mikagami to demonstrate onboard ships operations to prospective officers on the GP.

You'll work as the ships command crew with the prospective's as your crew, plus I get the bonus of volunteering as ships cook from time to time.

Chaos erupted but it was not a bad thing.

(several months later)

So far things had worked out well, everyone had gotten used to being in command and the current crew was working out well and learning fast, they had even taken down a pirate much to their delight.

Airi, she had gotten her chance and had been spending time with Seina periodically and lately had been more of a regular aboard ship, her husband, already estranged and spending more and more time with his work and position rarely ever saw her anymore, that and the girls knew what her and Seina were up to, other than a bit of jealousy that made it's home in their hearts from time to time they didn't care, in fact, they were hoping Airi would eventually divorce her husband and join them in the fold.

Airi herself was having similar thoughts as well since her husband was essentially married to his job anyways rarely spending any time with her and when he does he's always preoccupied with work.

Seina is cute, and a decent lover, better than many she had spent a little time with not to mention her own growing feelings for the young man.

Next time they made *port* at GP headquarters she had a chat with the girls and laid it all out expecting to get an explosion, all she got was, it's about time, are you going to marry him too? That left her totally stunned as the girls told her they knew and were ok with it although they would love to welcome her into their little family.

She immediately began proceedings.

A month later Airi was welcomed into the family and bore a ring matching theirs, her now ex husband, he had chosen to not fight the proceedings but instead viewed it as a means to finally be able to fully devote himself fully to his work without distractions, he had quickly signed off on it and got on about his work.

On board the ship she was ships cook and acting first officer due to her command experience while maintaining her rank in the GP.

There was one minor problem however, it seems that Ryoko had *forgotten* her contraceptive booster and was now pregnant.

Not that that was a bad thing.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

And there it is with all the lemons and fluff, stay tuned for the further adventures of Seina and his harem.

Feel free to offer ideas and suggestions on plot and characters, in fact I hope you do, it will help me to refine what I hope to be a series and improve the plot. Oh and yes, I would love to make the next chapter a cross over with something like Vandred, monster musume, vampire hunter D, maybe even a little star wars or star trek or just plain silliness.  
one thing though, please, no grammar Nazi's, I'm well aware my spelling isn't that good and that I have made some goofs, I will correct them as I have time.


End file.
